Valentine's Day
by Corky Cat
Summary: Forgeting the day, makes Shunsui's suprise that much sweeter... AU


Valentines Day…

Feeling gentle fingers stroking his long dark mane, he smiled. Slowly opening his eyes, Shunsui gazed up at his lover who smiled down at him, white hair framing his serene face.

"Good Morning, Shunsui." He chirped, brushing an errant hair from Shunsui's face. He loved having him in his arms, well his head laid on his lap, and when it was usually him in Shunsui's, due to illness, it was a nice change to be the one holding other.

"Hello." Shunsui yawned causing Jushiro to laugh. "What?" Shunsui questioned unable to see what was amusing.

"You look like a lion when you do that." replied Jushiro, placing his hands on his cheeks and leaning down to kiss Shunsui.

"Well, you look like your gonna eat me when you do that." Shunsui smirked.

"Maybe I am…" Jushiro smiled mischievously at a laughing Shunsui, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah right!" Shunsui laughed, sitting up and turning round to face Jushiro. Before he realised what had happened, Shunsui had some how managed to pin him to the bed. His dark hair falling like curtains around their faces, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Shunsui smiled as his large hand suddenly clamped around Jushiro's wrists - careful not to hurt him - and then holding his hands above his head, he produced a dark blue, satin ribbon and tied Jushiro's hands to the bed frame.

"Shunsui, what are you doing?" Jushiro asked, curious to why he'd been tied to the bed - not that he was complaining though…

"I want to have my wicked way with you." He laughed, his eyes scanning at his love's perfect, pale, naked body.

Jushiro chuckled. _Typical. _He thought. "All you had to do was ask, you really didn't need to tie me to the bed." He replied, slightly tugging at his, suprisingly tight, binds to emphasize his point.

"But Jushiro, it's so much more fun this way…" As he smiled, his eyes sparkled - gold speckles glinting against mahogany brown - mirroring his excited mood.

_He's up to something. _Jushiro thought, confused by the odd sparkle he'd never seen before...

Laughing at Jushiro's puzzled face, Shunsui got up off Jushiro and walked to the dresser next to the bed. Rustling through some of the draws, obviously looking for something, Jushiro heard Shunsui say 'Aha!' signalling he'd found what he was looking for. Walking back to the bed, his hands behind his back, he planted a soft kiss on Jushiro's forehead.

"You forgot what day it is today, didn't you?" He questioned, sitting down next to his tied up and confused lover.

"What day it is? Shunsui, I don't follow you."

Reaching up with one hand Shunsui pulled the ribbon, releasing Jushiro's hands. Then pulling his hidden hand slowly from behind his back he revealed a small black box.

"Happy Valentines Day, Jushiro." He smiled, placing the box in Jushiro's hands and kissing him softly and slowly on the lips.

"Shunsui…" Jushiro sat up slowly, pushing into the kiss as he moved upright. Pulling away Shunsui looked him in the eyes.

"Open it." Shunsui whispered stroking Jushiro's cheek and taking the box from Jushiro's hands and holding it in front of him, tempting his lover.

Holding his breath, Jushiro watched as Shunsui once again held the box in front of him. Taking it gently from Shunsui's large hands and opening it slowly, he gasped when he saw what was hidden inside. Nestled on a bed of shimmering, dark purple satin and glinting in the morning sunlight was a beautifully carved ring. Sparkling silver wrapped around two gems in the centre embracing them warmly and holding them together. Each gem a different colour - one a dark blue sapphire, the other a deep scarlet ruby.

"Jushiro Ukitake." The sound of Shunsui speaking broke Jushiro's trance, he was lost in the beauty of the gift he'd just received from his favourite person, his lover, his other half, the missing piece to his soul.

"Jushiro Ukitake." Shunsui continued, removing the ring from its silky bed and sliding it on Jushiro's ring finger. "You are my life, my soul, my heart. You complete me. I have never felt as alive, as in love, as perfect, as when I'm with you. I cannot stand to be away from you and do not wish for us ever to part. So, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Shunsui…" Jushiro's voice was so quiet now, Shunsui strained to hear it. Fighting back the tears, Jushiro looked up at Shunsui. Suddenly Shunsui felt a pair of lips hungrily on his, a hand on his chest pushing him back on to the bed, a warm body pressed against his. Breaking away so he could speak and breathe, Shunsui laughed.

"I take that as a yes, then?" He asked, lifting his hand to wipe away Jushiro's shining tears.

"Yes Shunsui Kyoraku, I'm saying I'll marry you." Jushiro said smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt a soft hand brush them aside as Shunsui beamed at him. He'd never been so happy in his entire life.

Putting the ring back, closing the box and placing it on the night stand, Jushiro looked at a confused Shunsui. _Hadn't he just said yes? _Though Shunsui worryingly…

Placing his hand on his cheek, Jushiro smiled gently. "Calm down, I'm not having second thoughts. I just don't want to damage it. Would you like your present now Shunsui?" Looking into Jushiro's eyes, Shunsui saw the familiar mischievous look from this morning. Grinning at him, he slid his arms around Jushiro's waist and pulled him in closer, til they were inches apart...

"What did you have in m…?" Before he'd finished, he felt Jushiro's lips on his, tongue hungrily begging entrance and hands travelling down towards his hips…


End file.
